1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear suspension for an automotive vehicle, particularly of the double wishbone type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a prior art double wishbone rear suspension is shown in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 51-20765 and 52-9889.
A problem of the prior art double wishbone rear suspension is that its upper control arm cannot exert a sufficient resistance against movements of a tire caused by forces working on the tire contact patch in the fore-and-aft and lateral directions thereof.
Another problem is that its camber rigidity is insufficient, i.e., it cannot exert a sufficient resistance to changes of camber since the ball joints for connection of its upper and lower control arms to an axle housing are relatively close to each other.